I m two steps behind you
by hitomiko-chan
Summary: Yuri still denies having feelings for Wolfram, and he can t take it anymore. Wolfram tries to end with his life, but things don t result as he thought. Pairing:Yuuram. Some OOC. I tried to make some corrections, hope you like it.
1. If you don t love me it s not worth liv

Well, this is my firts kkm fic. It´s very diferent from the fist version I made, but I think this one is better. I suck at writing, but I hope you lke it. And if I have mistakes i writing, it´s because I don´t know a lot of english, but i couldn´t do this in spanish ¬¬

I don´t own kkm!! T.T

Chapter 1: If you don´t love me, it´s not worth living

**--Flashback—**

**Wolfram was lying on his bed, facing the window, still crying. It was already dark, but he couldn´t sleep.**

**-I can´t stand this anymore- he said sobbing- Yuri, I love you too much, but if you can´t correspond my feelings, there´s no sense in living…**

**The blonde stood up and walked to the closet, taking out a dagger that he kept in there in case of a sudden attack. He threw it on the bed and closed the door and the window.**

**He sat on the bed, sighing. He looked at the dagger, shining like silver with the moonlight. The dagger reflected his face. He looked awfully pale, and his eyes were red from crying. Sadness was written al over his face.**

**Wolfram took the dagger in his hands. Now there was no way to come back.**

**He stabbed himself in the chest. Blood began to flow from the wound, and his pink nightgown and the sheets soon turned crimson red. With a big effort, Wolfram took out the dagger and dropped it on the floor. His vision was blurring. He rested his head on the pillows, and slowly closed his eyes. He was feeling weaker and weaker as blood abandoned his body, and before falling into complete darkness, he pronounced the name of his beloved one…**

**-Yuri…**

**--End of the flashback—**

Yuri was desperate. When Conrad and he went to Wolfram´s room, the found him all covered with blood and pale, he didn´t seem to be breathing… Now Gisela was taking care of the wound, but that didn´t make him feel less worried. Wolfram was his friend, and he cared about him, although he didn´t show it a lot. He was so lost in his thoughts that didn't notice that Gisela was standing in front of him.

-Your Majesty? Are you listening to me?

-Eh? Gisela!! How long have you been standing there?

-For half an hour, Your Majesty. I was trying to tell you that his Excellency is now stable. He lost a lot of blood, and has a damaged lung, but with enough rest he´ll survive.

-Ah that´s a good thing to hear

-If you don´t mind, I´ll go tell the others about this

-It´s fine Gisela; the others were worried about him too

-Well then, I´m leaving

-Wait! Um… can I see him?

-You can, but try not to disturb him. He´s sleeping and needs all the rest that´s possible to recover. I´ll check him again later.

-Ok

Yuri opened the door, and closed it behind him. He approached the bed, where Wolfram was sleeping peacefully. The blonde looked very cute when sleeping. Actually, he looked like a fallen angel. Yuri slapped himself by this thought.

-What the hell am I thinking?

--

That´s the first chapter!! Please, leave reviews. Only to know how I´m doing with this.


	2. A boring day

Well, here´s the next chapter. I tried to make it longer. I know that there are some things that are a bit strange, but I´ll try to explain them in another chapter. And thanks for the suggestions.

I don´t own kkm T.T

Chapter 2: A boring day

Yuri wanted to stay with Wolfram, but Conrad convinced him to go to sleep a few hours more. The next morning, Yuri woke up very early and rushed towards Wolfram´s room. When he was in front of the door, it opened, letting him see a green haired woman.

-"Good morning Gisela"

- "Good morning, your Majesty. What are you doing so early?" said the woman, closing the door behind her.

-"I just wanted to see how Wolfram is."

-"Well, I just checked him and everything seems fine. You can wait him to wake up, and maybe you should ask the maids to bring him food. He needs to eat well if he wants to recover soon."

-"Thanks Gisela"

-"Well, your Majesty, I have some things to do, so I'm leaving."

-"Ok, see you later."

Yuri watched her until she dissapeared from his sight. Then, he took a look to the guards that Gwendal had ordered to be checking the room, and passing by their side, he entered the room.

Yuri sat on the edge of the bed, watching Wolfram sleeping, like last night. He seemed to be a little better than before. A good night of sleep sure helped a lot.

An hour later, Conrad and Gwendal came to check on Wolfram. They checked from the door´s frame, noticing that Yuri had arrived first. They were about to leave, when little Greta stepped in front of them. She was carrying something in a basket. The princess greeted them, and then she entered the room. Conrad followed her, in case he had to take her away, but she was already at Yuri´s side, speaking happily to him. That didn't seem to disturb Wolfram´s sleep, and probably he´ll be happy to see his daughter and Yuri when he woke up, so he left the room before they noticed his presence, and Gwendal and him went to do their usual duties.

Inside the room, the little girl was showing Yuri what she had in the basket. Greta had brought some cookies for his daddy Yuri, because he haven´t gone to the breakfast that morning. She also brought some food for Wolfram, but he was still sleeping.

Greta soon got bored, and she went to get a book of Anissina´s stories that Yuri could read to her.

Yuri used that moment to try to wake up Wolfram. He had been sleeping for an entire day and he needed to eat something to recover faster. He placed a hand on the blonde´s shoulder and gently shook him. There was no response. A little bit upset, he shook Wolfram harder.

-"Hey Wolfram! Wake up! I know you´re listening to me so open your eyes right now!"

Wolfram moaned in response, and then he turned his back to Yuri. The double black sighed. Maybe he should wait Greta to return, and let her wake up the prince. He could be stubborn but surely he couldn´t ignore his daughter.

Yuri sat facing the door, waiting for Greta, and he didn´t notice the emerald eyes that were staring at him. At that moment, Greta came into the room, holding a big book that Anissina lend her. She noticed that Wolfram was awake and ran to the edge of the bed.

-"Wolfram!! You´re awake! How are you feeling?"

Yuri turned his head and saw Wolfram sitting on the bed. He was wearing a peach color nightgown. Surely was Gisela who changed him that morning. He looked very tired and a little pale, but he managed to smile to Greta.

-"I´m feeling better now. Thanks Greta."

-"Wolfram I brought you some food, you better eat it. It´s really good. I prepared it with Lasagna´s help. "

-"Sorry, but I´m not hungry right now."

-"Aww c´mon daddy Wolfram!"

-"She´s right Wolfram, you should eat it."

-"Yuri"

Wolfram´s face saddened, but he kept smiling not to get Greta worried. Great, the last person he wanted to see in that moment was sitting next to him.

-"Fine. I´ll try it."

Greta took the food and handed it to Wolfram. He sighed before beginning to eat. At first he took small bites of it, but her daughter was right, it was really good. Before everyone noticed, he had finished all. He put the empty dish away and returned to the bed. He was feeling weak. He wanted to sleep again but he knew he couldn´t with Greta and Yuri there. They won't let him. A sweet voice interrupted his thoughts.

-"Wolfram, how was it? Did you like it?"

-"Yeah. Thanks. It was delicious."

-"I´m going to return this to the kitchen and maybe I could get more cookies! I´ll be here right back, so don´t begin the story without me."

-"We´ll wait for you."

Smiling, Greta took the dish and ran to the kitchen, leaving Yuri and Wolfram alone. Both of them stayed there, without saying anything, until Yuri couldn´t resist the silence and tried to begin a conversation.

-"You had all of us very worried, you know?"

-"…"

-"Why did you do something as stupid as this?"

-"Yuri"

-"Yeah?"

-"I don´t want to talk about this now."

-"Um… ok I understand. But we´ll have to do it sooner or later. "

-"Wimp"

-"Don´t call me a wimp!"

Before Wolfram could answer, Greta came again into the room.

-"Yuri, Gwendal is looking for you. He said you have a lot of work to do. And Günter wants you to go to the library to attend your lessons."

-"But it´s too early to begin working…"

-"Yuri, it´s midday"

-"What?"

-"You better go Yuri"

-"But Wolfram…"

-"If you don´t attend your lessons, Günter will make a scene, and I don´t feel good enough to stand that"

-"Ok ok, I´ll come to see you later"

-"Don't worry Yuri! I´ll stay here with daddy Wolfram.

-"Take care of him, Greta"

-"I´ll do it"

-"Well then, see you later"

Yuri left the room, and closed the door after him. Wolfram just sighed as he lied again on the bed. Maybe he could get some sleep before the meal, but Greta was still there, and he didn´t want to tell her to leave. He stayed there, looking at nothing in particular, when the girl interrupted him.

-"Hey Wolfram, do you mind if I go with Anissina for a while?"

-"That´s fine with me"

-"Thanks! I´ll return soon so don´t fall asleep because I want you to read me the story"

Once Greta left the room, Wolfram rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. He fell asleep a few minutes later.

--

Well, here is another chapter. I´ll try to make them longer. If you have any suggestion, please let me know.


	3. Some time together

Take this nekos dream! Here´s the new chapter. It´s a little short because I lost my inspiration T.T

Chapter 3: Some time together

Wolfram woke up a few hours later. He took a look of the room, noticing that neither Greta nor Yuri was there yet. He tried to sit down, but suddenly felt dizzy, so he lied down again. This was getting really annoying.

-"Damn! I can´t do anything like this! And if I could, Yuri or Weller-kyo wouldn´t let me… Doing this was really stupid"-

He sighed and watched the door. He would never admit that, but even if it hurt a lot, he wanted Yuri to come and spend some time with him. He was bored and feeling very lonely. No one else had visited him. Or they did it when he was still sleeping, and surely they were too busy to spend time with him in that moment. The blonde closed him eyes for a moment, just wishing that someone could come through that door.

-"Wolf, are you awake now?"-

The voice distracted the prince from his thoughts. He opened his eyes just to find his "beloved" double black staring at him from the door´s frame.

-"Yeah"-

-"Great"-

-"Umm… did you want something Yuri?"-

-"I wanted to check if you were all right, that´s it"-

-"Well, thanks for caring, if that´s the only reason that brings you here, maybe you should leave. Surely you still have a lot of work to do."-

-"Believe it or not, I finished the work this time"-

-"That´s fine, but what about your lessons?"-

-"Günter canceled today´s lessons cause I told him I wanted to spend this afternoon with you"-

-"Yuri…"-

Wolfram didn´t know what to say or what to do that time. A part of him was truly happy about that, but other part was in pain. It was confusing. He loved Yuri and enjoyed his company, but it hurt that he only saw him as a friend, nothing more. Wait… What the hell was he doing? He should enjoy that moment alone with Yuri; it was no time to be suffering. He could do that later, alone, when nobody could see or hear him crying. ..

-"Wolfram?"-

-"Uh?"-

-"You looked a little distracted. What were you thinking about?"-

-"None of your business, wimp"-

-"Hey! I´m not a wimp"-

-"Whatever." –

-"You´re as impossible as always"-

-"WHAT??"-

-"Nothing, nothing"-

-"Ah…"-

-"Umm… are we going to stay like this all the afternoon? Just sitting on the bed? "–

-"You tell me, you´re the one who came in here in first place"-

-"Ok… Would you like to take a walk in the gardens?"-

-"That would be nice…"-

-"Here, let me help you"-

-"I don´t need help to stand up, I´m not a wimp like you"-

Yuri watched as the blonde tried to stand on his own, he was close enough to catch him if necessary. As Yuri thought, once he stood up, Wolfram lost his balance, and fell directly into Yuri´s arms. Once Wolfram noticed the situation, he blushed, and tried to hide his face from Yuri´s sight.

-"And you said you didn´t need help?"-

-"Shut up Yuri"-

-"Ok, ok, don´t get mad. Can we go now?"-

-"Just wait a moment Yuri… I still feel a little dizzy".-

-"Fine"-

Wolfram, still blushing, rested his head on Yuri´s shoulder, trying to relax. He closed his eyes and got a little closer to Yuri, getting him nervous.

-"W-Wolfram?"-

-"Mmm…"-

-"Feeling better?"-

-"Yeah"-

-"Well then, let´s go"-

Yuri rushed to the door, and opened it, letting Wolfram get out of the room. The guards were about to stop the blond, but they saw he was with Yuri, and let them leave. The double black walked near Wolfram to catch him if he felt bad again. He wouldn´t mind helping the blonde walking, but Wolfram would never allow it, he was too proud to accept his help. They were almost in the gardens, when someone appeared in front of them, surprising Yuri and Wolfram, who lost his balance again, falling and taking Yuri with him.

-"Your Majesty, Wolfram, are you all right?"-

-"Yes, Conrad. And it´s Yuri."

Conrad helped both guys to stand up, but Wolfram seemed to be upset by the encounter with his brother.

-"What the hell are you doing here, Weller-kyo?"

-"I was looking for Gwendal, but it seems that Anissina is using him as her guinea pig again."

-"Well, if you excuse us, we were heading to the garden."

-"Wolfram, you shouldn´t be so rude"

-"I´m not being rude."

-"Don´t worry Yuri, it´s fine. I´ll see you later"

After saying that, Conrad continued his way, leaving Wolfram and Yuri alone once more.

--

Well, I know this chapter is short, but I didn´t have a choice but to update before the end of the week. The next chapter will be what happens in the garden. If you want something in special or have any suggestions, please review.


	4. A kiss in the sunshine

Hi! Here´s the new chapter, just in time! Thanks for the suggestions, specially to pikeebo, thanks for telling me about those details!

Chapter 4: A kiss in the sunshine

It was a sunny day outside. Maybe too shiny for Wolfram, who closed his eyes at the first sight of the light. The last two days, he had been sleeping most of the time, and the curtains were closed, so, his eyes were very sensitive to light. It took him a few minutes to get used to it. After that, both guys continued their walk.

Being outside, even if it was only for a short time, was really comfortable. There was no one at sight, maybe Conrad had tell the others to leave them alone for a while once he had left.

They walked for some minutes in complete silence. Wolfram was looking at the plants. They looked beautiful, and made him feel a little relaxed. Yuri was looking to the ground, feeling really uncomfortable in that silence. He wanted to start a conversation, but he didn´t knew what to talk about with the blond. He was getting a little nervous, but a voice interrupted his thoughts.

-"Yuri?"

-"Eh? Were you saying something?"

-"Yes. I´m feeling a little tired. Let's rest a moment, ok?"

The guys walked to the nearest tree, to rest under the shadow. Wolfram lied down on the grass, with his eyes closed. Yuri just sat down next to him. He was still worried about Wolfram, but he seemed to be doing fine. He was recovering well, that was the best part of all. And now he had the opportunity to spend some time alone with the blond mazoku.

Yuri looked down to the person next to him. Wolfram´s face looked peaceful, like when he was sleeping. The double black wanted to have a better view of that face, so he went closer. In that moment, Wolfram opened his eyes, scaring him. Yuri fell on his back, too shocked to have been caught in a situation like that one.

-"Yuri? What were you doing just a moment ago?"

-"M-me? N-nothing, nothing, really…"

-"If you say so… Well, I think it's time to get back"

-"A-ah yeah "

-"Are you staying there?"

Yuri didn´t answer the last question. He got up and walked until he was in front of Wolfram. They were really close. He could feel the other´s breath. He wasn´t sure about what would happen after that, but decided to take a little risk. Nervously, he took Wolfram´s chin with his hand, and closed the distance between their lips.

The only thing Wolfram could do was open his eyes with surprise. The kiss lasted after a few seconds, but he couldn´t even move. He felt happy. He never expected Yuri to do something like that, especially with him.

-"Yuri… what was that?"

-"I… I´m really sorry Wolfram, I didn´t want to do it, really…"

-"Is that so?"

By the second time that day, Yuri felt nervous, but now for a different reason. After he said that to Wolfram, his expression suddenly saddened, and he didn´t knew what to do to repair his mistake. He didn´t want to see him like that.

-"Wolfram, I didn´t mean it like that"

-"Don't worry Yuri, I know you didn´t want to do that, I know you think the idea of kissing another man is disgusting, so why don´t we just forget about this?"

-"It´s not like that!"

-"Then explain this to me you wimp!"

-"I would do it if I could…"

-"What?"

-"I´m confused right now, could we talk about this later?"

-"Whatever, after all, there are always thing that are more important to you than me"

After saying that, Wolfram began to walk in direction to the castle. Without thinking, again, Yuri rushed towards Wolfram and took him from the arm.

-"Let me go you wimp!"

-"No until you hear what I´m going to tell you!"

-"Then, start talking!"

-"Stop acting like a brat! You already know I really care about you! Actually even if I don´t show it, I care about you more than I do about everyone else…"

Wolfram was surprised when he felt Yuri´s arm around him. He buried his face on Yuri´s chest. He didn´t know if he could believe in Yuri or not, but he loved him, and wanted to trust his words.

They stayed like that for some minutes. Then, without saying anything, Yuri took Wolfram´s hand and both began their way back to the castle.

Thanks for reading! I´ll try to make better chapters. I already tried to correct some details, I hope it´s a little better now.  
See you later!


End file.
